Prince of Tennis Found His Princess
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Team tennis boys really like Sakura when they first met; Sakura is like a little sister to them except Ryoma. Ryoma has feeling for Sakura, he care Sakura more than ever. Ryoma become protective of Sakura. Sakura likes Ryoma. Will they tell each other?
1. Artist Meet Tennis Player

**Hello everyone, I decide to rewrite this story and it's a little different. I hope you readers like it! :)**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Artist Meet Tennis Player<span>**

It was very quite and peaceful. There is a young girl sleeping on her comfortable warm bed until her alarm clock ruin her sleep. Sakura groan and roll over as she hit the button. Sakura sat up while rubbing her eyes then yawn out loud and stretch her arms. Sakura blink few times, look around her room. She just moved from small village to near Tokyo because of her father finally success after working 48 hours nonstop. Right now her father works at success job in Tokyo and her mother own the flower shop, which it was really perfect place than her old one back in the village. The new flower shop has bunch of children playground in the backyard, there's also basketball and tennis court in there.

Sakura move her blanket away as she shift her legs over the edge. Sakura look examine her new room, it was really big and better then her old room. Her bedroom has light green neon paint walls, white desk with white and green little butterflies on the spinning chair, and brown and blue rug on the middle of the floor. Brown wooden chest of drawer, white vanity next to her window, large window which is the balcony that has white long curtains, mirror closest, brown wooden mini bookshelf, and last her bed that had white with pale green big butterfly on the blanket, bunch of green and white pillows.

Sakura jump of her bed and walk to her vanity, she sat down the chair and take her pale pink hairbrush. Sakura look at the mirror, her hair is in low ponytail and few bed hair. Sakura take out her rubber band and shake her head back and forth. Her long wait-length pink wavy hairbrush against her skin as she shiver in goosebumps. She brushes her hair nice and smooth while emerald stare at the mirror. Sakura grabbed two black chopsticks with bunch of cherry blossom petals all over. Sakura twirl her hair up and put two chopsticks in her hair. She brushes her bangs that cover her right side forehead while her both side short hairbrush against her cheeks.

Sakura sigh, she stood up and walks to her mirror closest. She opened it and grabbed her uniform. She take off her nightgown, she put on a white button shirt, put on a green skirt that reach under her mid-thigh, put on a green jacket long sleeve, tie the pink ribbon around her collar, pull up white knees socks, and put on a silver watch on her left wrist.

Sakura grabbed her brown bag, she turn around and walk out of her bedroom. She descended the stairs and saw her mother cooking breakfast, Sakura look around then she frown. She walk to the table and sat down on the chair, "Good morning okaa-chan." Amaya (Sakura's mother name) turn around and smile at Sakura.

"Good morning sweetie." Amaya set an orange juice down on the table as Sakura thank her mother. "Where's otou-san?" Sakura asked and Amaya sat down on the chair while grabbed her napkin and put on her lap.

"Your otou-san went to work early." Sakura nod her head and started eat breakfast.

"So sweeite, are you going to get a new friends today?" Sakura shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know okaa-san." Amaya sigh in worried.

"Sweeite, you need new friends. You've been transferred school since two weeks ago." Sakura swallow and sip her orange juice. After she's done, she stood up and pecks her mother cheek.

"I love you okaa-san, I'll get new friends soon. Please don't worried." Sakura smile and walk to the front door. Amaya smile watch her daughter walking.

Sakura put on her leather brown shoes and walk out of the house, "I'm leaving okaa-san!" Sakura shut the door and walking out of the gate.

Sakura look up at the clear blue sky, she sigh and look down. Sakura look around, there's couple of people jogging, a deaf old lady walking with a large blind dog, and a mailman running away while the bunch of dogs following him.

Sakura keep walking toward her school, she look up and saw her school building. Sakura sighed and walk a little faster.

**-Serishun Academy (Seishun Gakuen) or Seigaku-**

Sakura stop when she notice there aren't many student here yet. Sakura frown, she got here early again.

_'Hmm...school won't be start 'till another hour. Guess that mean I can draw...but where?' _Sakura thought while looking around, then she walk around to find a good spot with good view. Sakura saw tennis courts, and she also saw a big cherry blossom tree up on the hill. Sakura climb/walk up the hill and stop near the tree. Sakura turn around and look at the view. It wasn't bad; she can see the tennis court clearly. Sakura small smile and sat down on the grass, she lean on the tree trunk and take a deep breathe in. Sakura let it out and close her eyes as the breeze went threw her bangs. Sakura open her eyes and grabbed her bag to take out her sketch. Sakura open her sketch and grab her pencil. She tapped her chin with a pencil while put on thinking face, _'What should I draw?' _Sakura bit her bottom lip.

And then Sakura heard voices and she look down at the tennis court, she saw boys coming inside the tennis court. Sakura raise her eyebrow then she remembers, _'If I'm not mistaken, that group of tennis boys are called...what was it again?...oh that's right, Seigaku tennis team.' _Sakura thought then she looks at the boys again.

Sakura notice those boys might be second year or third year which she's not really sure then finally her eyes landed on a young boy with a cap who's might be same age around Sakura or maybe older. Sakura watch carefully at the young boy, for some reason she had a urge to go over there and grab his cap off his head to see his eyes. Sakura shake her head and started draw while look at the young boy.

**-At the Tennis Court-**

Ryoma sighed in annoyance while Momoshiro and Kaidoh glaring at each other again.

Inui is writing on the notebook about data information again, "50% there's someone watching us, 25% that not too close here or too far and 20% that is person is a girl, and last 5% that this girl is about Echizen age." Inui said as Momoshiro stopped glare when he heard the data information from Inui. Momoshiro grinned at Ryoma as Ryoma raise his eyebrow wondering why he staring and grinning like an idiot at him.

"It look like Sakuno came to see you Echizen" Momoshiro teased at Ryoma while Ryoma look at him with bored face.

"Ryuzaki...?" Ryoma muttered while Momoshiro and Eiji grinned like an idiot.

"No, it's not Ryuzaki Sakuno." Inui said as Momoshiro and Eiji forwn and look at Inui.

"Eh?" Inui push his glasses up to her nose.

"If it's a fan girl please get rid of them-nya." Eiji shiver in fear as the horrible memories came back hunting his mind again.

"Actually recording to my data, 45% that she's sit somewhere on the hill near one big tree, 50% that she's drawing one of us here and 5% she's not a fan girl." Inui said as Eiji sigh in relief while placing his hand on his heart.

"Eh? A girl drawing one of us here?" Momoshiro asked while Eiji look around and then he spot a young girl with a pink hair.

"PINK?-nya!" Momshiro jump and higed tightly Kaidoh, Kawamura touvh his heart claming down while Tezuka and Oishi look bored and clam. Fuji smirk with his eyes close and Ryoma yawn wide.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Momoshiro asked, not notice that he's still hugging Kaidoh. Kaidoh hiss at Momoshiro dangerously.

"Fshuuuu..." Momoshiro look at him with a few blink then he jerk away from him.

"There's a girl! Right there on that hill and her hair is pink-nya!" Eiji pointed at the girl who's leaning on the cherry blossom tree. Ryoma look up with uninterested face and stare at the young girl with pink hair whose leaning on the tree.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura is almost finish, _'Now just a little more...and add there...then...there! Done!' _Sakura smile proudly herself. She drew a young boy who wears a cap, standing there while his hands in his each pocket with his tennis racket under his left arm. Sakura tilted her head then her smiling turn to upside down.

_'Why did I drew him anyway? I don't even know him. In fact it's kind of creepy to draw him without his permission or not knowing. If he knew this or someone they probably thought I'm a stalker or something.' _Sakura thought then she close her sketch, she put it away in her bag, and then she felt like someone watching her. Sakura look at the tennis court in curiously and saw all tennis players' boys are looking at her. But Sakura's eyes landed at the young boy who's staring at her.

Sakura narrow her eyes, she try to make out his eyes but couldn't since it's kind have far to see his face.

Sakura snap out of it when she heard a bell, which mean the school, start another 5 minutes. Sakura sighs, quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. She walking downs the hill and walks toward the school building.

**-Lunch-**

Sakura walk behind the school, she walk to the drink machine, she put the yen in the push the numbers as the sound coming from the drink machine. Sakura bent down her knees and grabbed a cherry ponta. Sakura blink in surprise when she found out that she had two ponta instead of one. Sakura grabbed two ponta and stood up. Sakura got cherry ponta and grape ponta. Sakura sit down on the bench while staring at the ponta. She heard footsteps coming toward her as she look up and saw familiar boy from this morning.

The young boy look at the machine while put his hand in his pocket then he click his tongue, "Kuso, I forgot to bring the yen." the young boy curse under his breath as Sakura blink then she look down. Sakura smile, she stands up and hand him a grape flavor ponta. The young boy blink and look at Sakura, "Here...I only need one." Sakura show him her cherry ponta and the young boy took the grape flavor ponta gently.

"Thanks." Sakura smile and nod her head.

"Your welcome sir." Sakura turn around but stop when he told her his name.

"My name is not sir...it's Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said and Sakura look over her shoulder with a bright usual smile.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura look away and walking, Ryoma tilted his head then he glances at the grape ponta. He sat down on the bench, open it then sip his ponta. Ryoma glance up at the sky, "Haruno Sakura." Ryoma mumble as he sips his ponta.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura lying on her stomach while drawing on her sketch then when she's finally done, she takes a good look at it.

She drew same boy and this time it's his face, she saw his right cat-like eye. She wish she can see his eyes more clearly and his colors eyes as well. Sakura sip her cherry ponta and she rolled on her back, watching the sky, "Echizen...Ryoma." Sakura test his name and she smile softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there so what do you readers think?<strong>

**Please review and tell me should I continue this story or not?**

**Also please answer this question (It's just for fun!)**

**Your #1 question: What kind of superhero do you want to become? And why?**

**^^ Thanks for read this chapter!**


	2. Kura & Introductions

**Here's chapter 2! Yay~ :D**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Thanks! :D**

**Nightmare-DarkAngel-MariYoru: You love screw people head! DX Not cool girl! Just kidding~ It's actually AWESOME! Glad you like this story! XD**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097: Flying is cool~ Fly wherever you go while you shouted at people, "YOU ALL CAN'T FLY MWHAHAHAH!" Lol! Anyway I'm going to continue this story! ^^**

**Enjoy~! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PRINCE OF TENNIS! T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Kura & ****Introduction**

Sakura walk inside her house and shut the door. She took off her shoes, walks in the living room and stopped when she saw a note attach on the wall. Sakura walked toward it and read it out loud, Sweetheart, okaa-san is going on a business trip with otou-san. He needs his wife to attend his meeting. You know the usual. Anyway, there's a key for flower shop on the table near the fruit bowl. Your otou-san and I will be home in 2 months. I also pay enough foods for about 3 months, and if you need money, you-know-where. Love you sweetie,

Lots of love,

Okaa-san and Otou-san

Sakura sigh and turn around to ascend the stairs to straight her bedroom. Sakura untie her ribbon and throw it on the bed. Sakura take out her notebooks, set on the desk and she sit down on the chair while set her bag down next to her. Sakura begin working on her homework.

**-Hours Later-**

Sakura finally finish her homework, she's not really good with lesson school stuff but she's only good with arts. Sakura grabbed her sketch and open it. She stare at the picture that she drew, she wants to finish but couldn't because Echizen face is mostly cover by his cap. Sakura sighed; she put her sketch down and stood up from the chair. Sakura walks toward the closest, she grabbed her large poster and put down on the floor. Sakura sat down on the floor, staring at the blank poster. The blank poster wasn't just a blank poster; it's a special poster. Sakura has kept the blank poster hidden; never use for five years.

Her grandfather gave the poster; her grandfather was the greatest artist ever. He would be very famous but he didn't want to become artist to become famous. He became the artist was because he loved arts. Arts are his life; he drew lots of arts, different style arts, colorful arts, and few things. Sakura loved her grandfather so much, her grandfather was the only one person who gave her loved, care, passion, brave, courage, and fell in love with art. Sakura slowly smile while touch gently the poster as her grandfather voice came in her mind.

_"Don't paint on this poster when it comes to your mind, because it's not beautiful art. What the most beautiful art is that you paint this poster coming from your heart. Something that you truly want to paint; from the bottom of your heart. That will be the most beautiful art."_

Sakura knew that's crying right now, it's sad and happy tears. "Grandfather, I haven't painted anything at all. But for some reason, I have a feeling soon maybe I'll paint on this poster this year or next year." Sakura said with a smile on her face while stare at the poster.

Sakura glances at the box near in her closest corner, Sakura softly smile and crawled toward it. She grabbed it and open the lid; Sakura smile wide. It's the bunch of songs lyrics, she love write lyrics so much when she was little, she even still writing when she got free time. Sakura look at her window, watching the sky changing.

**-Next Day-**

Sakura shut the front door and walking out of the gate. Sakura walk the same path as usual. Sakura pause when she saw a big cat with white fur except brown ears, brown round face, brown full tail and brown four paws. Sakura blink few times as the cat walk toward Sakura, the cat stare at her with big adorable eyes. Sakura smile and bent down on her knees. "What's the matter? Are you lost?" Sakura asked kindly as the cat mewled. Sakura spread out her arms carefully and the cat jumps on her arms. Sakura giggle and stood up. "I take it that you're lost?" Sakura asked as the cat mewled again. Sakura look at the cat carefully and smile, "So you're a girl. Okay then I don't know your name. But I'm gonna nick name you...let's see..." Sakura started walking different direction that lead the flower shop.

Sakura pet the cat while the cat purring, Sakura glances down at the cat and she smile. "I know...how about I call you Kura? Pretty name?" Kura mewled and licks Sakura's fingers. Sakura giggle and she arrive at her flower shop. Sakura unlock the door and walk in, she look around the flower shop.

"What do you think Kura? My okaa-san search everywhere to find a perfect flower shop location." Sakura explained to Kura, Sakura gently put Kura down on the ground. "I'm pretty sure we have bunch of animals toys and foods around here." Sakura mumbled, Sakura walk toward the shelf behind the shelf. Sakura look through everything, "Dogs toys...bunny foods... hamster foods...dogs foods...birds foods...bunny blankets... now where is that cat food and toys..." Sakura keep searching and then she finally found it. Sakura grabbed white cat bed, and two dish. Sakura set the cat bed near the backyard glass double doors; she set two dishes down by the wall. Sakura grabbed one dish and walk back to the shelf, she open the cat foods and put the foods in the dish. Sakura take the dish back by the wall, then she grabbed another dish, she walk out of the backyard and turn on the hose and fill water in the dish. Sakura turn it off and take it back inside by the wall next to food dish. Sakura also found a litter box and litter. Sakura smile and take the litter in the litter box then put it the corner near the window. Sakura open the window a little so the smell can go away if Kura went to her business that is.

Sakura look around to see if she got everything, "Okay, Kura I got you bed ready, so is your food and water...also your break." Sakura pointed at the litter box as Kura mewled again. Sakura smile and pet her, "Kura I'm going to school right now. Don't want to be late also I'll buy you catnap and bunch of toys you can play with." Sakura peck Kura's forehead and she makes sure everything lock except the window. Sakura walk out of the flower shop and lock it. Sakura waved at Kura whose watching her.

**-Serishun Academy (Seishun Gakuen) or Seigaku-**

Sakura has arrive school on time, she sigh in relief. _'Thanks kami that I'm not late.' _Sakura thought with a smile on her face. Sakura walking pass through the gate then suddenly she fell on the ground and heard the voice said 'ow'. Sakura blink and turn around, she saw a girl with very long hair kept in twin braids, brown gentle eyes and of course same girls uniforms. The girl blush in embarrasses, "O-oh! I-I'm s-so so-sorry!" the girl stand up and bow a few time and kept saying gomen over and over again while Sakura stare at the girl. Sakura raise her eyebrows, _'She's seem nice, kind...and kind of annoying...but she remind me of Hinata a little bit. Kind of.' _Sakura thought Sakura stood up and wipes the dirt off her uniform and smile kindly at the girl.

"It's okay. Accident happens." Sakura shrugged her shoulder and the girl stopped bow and look at Sakura. Sakura smile brightly at the girl and the girl blush then look down shyly. Sakura giggle, "I'm Haruno Sakura." the shy girl smiles at Sakura, "R-ryuzaki Sa-sakuno." Sakura nod her head.

"Well then Ryuzaki-chan, why such in hurries?" Sakura asked as Sakuno gasps while cover her mouth, "T-tomoka-chan is waiting! I-I hav-have to go! Go-gomen and by-bye Har-haruno-chan!" Sakuno quickly jog toward the school building while Sakura watching. "Sakuno and Hinata would get along really great. Though I wonder which one is the shyest girl the most?" Sakura hummed and started walking.

**-During Lunch Break-**

Sakura lean on the wall, watching the tennis players play tennis. Sakura notice that Ryoma is very distract, he's not even pay attention to tennis at all. Sakura raise her eyebrow, "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Sakura mumbled and she saw Sakuno with worried face and another girl who had high short pig-tailed cheering loud at the players. Sakura also notice Sakuno eyes on Ryoma the whole time, Sakura look at Ryoma, _'So Sakuno has crush on Ryoma.' _Sakura thought with a frown on her face. She has no idea why she doesn't like another girl had crush on Ryoma. Sakura shrugged off her feelings and thought and pays attention to the tennis.

Sakura turn around and about to walk back in the school building but she heard sudden shout. Sakura turn around confusion then everything went black.

**...**

Sakura is half unconscious and half conscious, and she heard voices.

_"You think she'll be okay?"_

_"I can't believe you just hit her head with a tennis ball!"_

_"I told you not to swing it hard but obvious you did idiot."_

_"I didn't mean to! I didn't know the ball would hit her-nya!"_

_"But you did! Look at her!"_

_"My, I can see her bruise on her forehead clearly."_

_A voice groans in guilty, "I didn't mean to-nya!"_

Sakura groan while shift.

_"Hey she's waking up!"_

Sakura slowly open her eyes and saw nine different boys looking at her with concerned, worried, guilt, emotionless each face they're making. Sakura blink and touch her forehead, she can feel her head small bump but also cringe, _'Yep I have a bruise, great.' _Sakura thought annoyance.

"Are you okay-nya?" Sakura blink and look at the boy who has vivid red hair and has a plaster on his cheek.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know the ball would actually hit you-nya!" the boy look at her with guilty and Sakura smile at him.

"It's okay, it's just a bruise. I'll be fine." the boy stare at her then he hugged her tightly, Sakura eye widen in shock and confusion.

"You're so sweet-nya!" Sakura blush but smile. Sakura glances at the other boys then her eyes landed on Ryoma. Ryoma is watching through the window uninterested and bored. Ryoma felt someone watching him and he turn to see Sakura looking at him. Sakura smile at Ryoma as Ryoma blink and look away with a small pink blush on his cheek. Ryoma shift his cap lower to cover his eyes while Sakura look at the red hair boy.

"Oi! You hugging her too long!" Sakura look at tall boy who good in body shape and his hair very spiky. The red hair boy pout but then he grinned at Sakura.

"What's your name-nya?" the red boy asked kindly and Sakura smile.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura bow as the red boy grinned wide.

"Cherry blossom, I like it. It's goes well with your hair and your eyes." Sakura blush and thank him.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji-nya!" Eiji wink at her as the tall boy grinned at her.

"Takeshi Momoshiro, you can call me Momo-chan." Momoshiro said and Sakura nod her head.

She look at the other, a handsome boy walk up with clam and content expression on his face, with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling. He has well-layered light brown hair. His hair covers most of his forehead and has pointy chin.

"Shusuke Fuji." Fuji smile at her and Sakura nod her head with a smile on her face.

Another boy who has dark brown hair, the parting in his hair is on the right side and wear glasses. Also his face sees with a stoic expression. "Kunimitsu Tezuka." Tezuka nod and Sakura nod back.

A boy smile kindly at her and it remind of Sakura he's smile kind of like a mother, he has black hair, two locks of hair that stand 'inwards' on the top of his head. The top of his hair is black while the lower half at the back seem to be shaved, he has a around face overall.

"Hello, I'm Shuichiro Oishi." Sakura smile back and nod her head.

A boy nod his head and for some reason Sakura has a feelings something is not right about this guy. He has fairly short, spiky black hair. He is very tall and wears glasses.

"Sadaharu Inui." Sakura nervously nod toward him.

Another boy who has brown hair in a slight Elvis Presley hairstyle, he has relatively long side-burns. He also slightly big ears and he has brown round eyes.

"He-hello, my name is Takashi Kawamura." he smiles gently and also shyly as Sakura smile gently back at him.

Sakura look at unnamed boy who look scary but he's not scary to Sakura at all. He wears bandanas but she can see that he has black hair and green eyes.

He narrows his eyes dangerously, "Kaoru Kaido." he hissed as Sakura just smile brightly at him and Kaido look at her in shocked. She didn't filch or anything, just simple bright smile from her.

Momoshiro turn his head over his shoulder and glare at Ryoma, "Oi! Shouldn't you introduce her?" Sakura giggle silent while Ryoma glance and sigh.

"It's okay, he already introduce himself yesterday. Hello Echizen-san." Sakura bow and Echizen bow his head back. Momoshiro grinned at Ryoma, "You already talk to her and yet you didn't tell us? You brat, being secretive and keep her to you all to yourself!" Momoshiro grabbed Ryoma head and rubbing his hair as Ryoma glare while small pink blush glisten on his cheek. "Momo-senpai!" Ryoma shouted angrily while Momoshiro laughing out loud. Sakura smile at the scene, _'Looks like I have a new friends okaa-san.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Like it readers?<strong>

**And here's question #2: WHO do you _really _want to end up with? And why? (Any people! Like for example, you want to end up with Ikuto from Shugo Chara, or Zero from Vampire Knight, etc things like that) **

**Remember this question is just for F-U-N! XDDDD**

**Please Review! **


	3. Bond Part 1: You are you & Oniichan

**Here's chapter three!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Thanks! ^-^**

**Nightmare-DarkAngel-MariYoru: I agree with you, it is hard to chose which one you _really _want to end up. Also thanks! :]**

**Dark Angel Princess Sarah: Thanks, and I know. I'm still trying my best and I know things aren't...makes sense or something. So, I'm still trying my best.**

**crazycherry459: Thanks! And Shikamaru? Mm-mm, nice choice. You want to sleep together with him under the cloudy day? -wiggly eyebrows-**

**Thanks for review! **

**I don't own Naruto or Prince of Tennis!**

**Enjoy~!**

**[Also sorry if there's a grammer, spelling mistakes, error, and things like that.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Bond Part 1**

**You are you & Onii-chan**

Sakura jogging while carry a paper bag in her hand, she quickly unlocks the flower shop and walk inside. "Kura! I brought catnap and bunch of fun toys for you!" Sakura set her bag down and walk behind the desk. Sakura smile when she saw Kura sleeping on the floor instead of cat bed. Sakura chuckle while shaking her head, Sakura put the paper bag on the desk and she grabbed her camera under the desk. She takes few pictures at Kura, she's going to make 'Found Cat' paper. _'The owner of this sweet lazy cat must be worried.' _Sakura thought after she snaps the picture at Kura. She put her camera away, Sakura walk back where she put her bag. She put it up and walks back to the desk, Sakura takes notebooks out and pencil. She put on the apron and walk toward the door, she turn the sign open and walk back to the desk. Sakura sit down the high chair and start doing her homework.

**-An Hour Later-**

Sakura set her pencil down and stretch her arms. Sakura heard a jingle bell, "Welcome to Flowers Bloom Shop." Sakura look up with a smile then her wide eye when she saw him.

"Saki-chan-nya!" Sakura smiles at him.

"Hello Kikiumaru-san." Sakura bow her head as Eiji frown and he cross his arms.

"No, don't call me that! Call me Eiji or anything you want-nya!" Eiji smile wide and Sakura smile back at him.

"Okay." Eiji look around at the shop.

"It's nice, you work here?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai, my okaa-san owns this shop so yes I work here." Eiji nodded his head and look all kinds of flowers. Sakura watching Eiji staring at the flower then he look at her, "Saki-chan, is there any flower meaning adorable." Sakura blink but smile while nod her head. Sakura jump down and walk to the flowers shelf, she took white camellia. She shows it to Eiji, "This is white camellia meaning 'you're adorable'." Eiji grinned wide and gentle take it from her, "Perfect!" Eiji walks to the desk and Sakura walk behind the desk.

"Would you like it wrap, or tie with ribbon or none?" Sakura asked and Eiji tapped his chin.

"I would like to tie this with red ribbon." Sakura nodded her head and take the camellia, she walk through another room. She grabbed the red silk ribbon and ties the camellia. Sakura look at the bow perfectly and walk back to the desk. She shows it to Eiji, "Perfect!" Eiji grinned.

Sakura check the computer, "That would be $3.05." Eiji gave her $5 bill, "Keep it change." Sakura smile and thank him.

"Saki-chan, when is your work over-nya?" Sakura look at him confusion but shrugged it off.

"I would say early, since there won't be any people coming today. Why?" Sakura asked but Eiji didn't say anything.

"Nothing, bye-bye Saki-chan-nya!" Eiji ran out of the shop as Sakura blink.

**-Sakura Finish Her Work-**

"Okay Kura, please be a good girl. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Sakura peck Kura forehead and walk out of the flower shop. Sakura lock the door and turn around then jump slightly. Sakura sighs in relief while placing her hand over her heart. "You scare me." Eiji grin wide.

"Sorry, now let go-nya!" Sakura stares at him.

"Huh?" Eiji just grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her with him from kami knows where.

**-With Eiji and Sakura-**

Sakura stare at the shop and she look at Eiji, "Why are we at in front of ice cream shop?" Sakura asked in confusion and Eiji wink at her.

"It's my treat-nya!" Eiji take Sakura's wrist and pull her in the ice cream.

"What do you want-nya?" Sakura look at the menu.

"Um...I'll take strawberry ice cream." Eiji nod his head and he orders the ice cream to a lady behind the desk. Sakura look around, _'Why am I here? What is Eiji doing for? What's going on?' _Sakura frown then she snaps out of it when she notices her strawberry ice cream in front of her. Sakura look up at Eiji then she grabbed the ice cream, "Thanks." Eiji nod his head while lick his chocolate cone ice cream.

"Come on-nya." Sakura follow Eiji out of ice cream shop.

Eiji and Sakura sat down on the bench, Sakura look at Eiji, "What's going on?" Sakura asked but Eiji didn't answer her instead he gave her a rectangle box, Sakura blink and she took it gently from him. Sakura open the lid with confusion turn to shock and surprise. Sakura look at Eiji as she held up white Camellia flower, "Didn't you buy..." Sakura was speechless as Eiji look up.

"It's my apology. I'm sorry for hurt you, you know." Eiji watching the sky and for the first time Sakura never thought she would heard him without say nya in the end of sentence.

"It's...not your fault. Accident happens." Sakura smile gently at him and Eiji look at her with sweet smile on his face.

"Thanks." again no nya, Sakura smile turn to frown.

"What's wrong?" Eiji sighed and shake his head.

"It's nothing, it's just...my personality...I always say nya...I was thinking changing...since...well..." Sakura shake her head and she saw coreopsis flowers. Sakura smile and she grabbed coreopsis flowers, she turn to Eiji and gave it to him. Eiji blink in confusion and surprise, "What's this?" Sakura look up at the sky.

"It's called coreopsis meaning 'always cheerful'. You're cheerful, sweet, funny and really kind. I don't think you should change yourself. You just have to be who you are, no need to change..." Sakura look at Eiji. "You are you. If you change then who's gonna be Kikumaru Eiji?" Sakura added as Eiji look down at his lap.

"There's only one Kikumaru Eiji in this world...no one can complete Kikumaru Eiji...but only you can...'cause you are Kikumaru Eiji." Sakura added again and Eiji look at Sakura with his brightest smile that reaches his eyes.

"Thank you Saki-chan...nya!" Sakura smile.

**-At Sakura's House-**

"Thanks for taking me home." Sakura look at Eiji and Eiji grinned.

"Your welcome! There's no way I'm letting a beautiful girl like yourself walking alone in this strange world-nya!" Sakura giggle and walk through the gate. Sakura stopped, she turn around as Eiji waving at her.

"...Good night...Eiji-onii-chan!" Sakura smile and ran toward her house leaving Eiji dumbfounded.

"She...she...she called me...Eiji-onii-chan..." Eiji grinned wide and he jumps high. "Yahoo! I have a kawaii imouto!"

Sakura look through the curtain and giggle when she saw Eiji jumpy up and down cheery.

Sakura shake her head and head up to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

The moon shine though the window light on the white camellia flower in the small vase on the middle of the table.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I decide to make each chapter to make Sakura made a bond each every tennis players.<strong>

**What do you think? Like it? :D**

**Here's question #3: Which do you prefer, Vampire? Or Werewolf? And why?**

**Please review! ^-^**


End file.
